Akatsuki Circus
by kuroyume85
Summary: Another love story in the troup of the Akatsuki Circus. Itachi cheated on my OC Yume, who found a better man. Loads of sex, some rape, and many hankies were harmed in the story. I still s**k at writing summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 1

At the exception of Hidan, every members of the Akatsuki circus was now under the marquee, waiting their boss to come back.

"Hey, Yume !!!"

"Yes, Deidara ?"

"According to you, what kind of person is the next tiger trainer ???", the blond asked.

"Dunno… I hope it will be Shisui...", Yume answered.

"Pein-sama said it would be a surprise. I can't wait !", Tobi said.

Then Pein entered the marquee.

"Except Hidan, everyone is here ?", he asked.

"Yeeeeeeeeees."

"Fine. Let me introduce you the new artist of the Akatsuki circus !"

And the surprise was...

"Nii-san !!!", Sasuke yelled, before running toward his big brother.

"Crap…", Yume muttered.

"Itachi completed his training as a tiger trainer. Kakashi-san will leave us next month, and Itachi will take his job. He will also replace Hidan while he's away. Yume, you'll train for your show with him", Pein said.

Yume looked absolutely furious.

"I refuse", she answered.

"I don't care", Pein snapped.

"Yume…", Itachi started.

"Shut the fuck up !!! Don't you dare talk to me again !!!", she yelled.

Yume stood up and left the marquee.

"What's wrong with her ?", Tobi asked.

"I'll talk to her", Kakuzu said.

***************************************************************************

Kakuzu started to look for Yume. He finally found her in the tiger nursery, feeding one of the babies. She always went there when she felt lost or angry.

"Can I talk to you?", Kakuzu asked.

She didn't answer.

"Listen. I know what you've been through with Itachi… but we need his help. He is the only one who could perfectly control animals thanks to his sharingan…"

"I know that, thank you", she snapped.

"Does it mean you accept to perform your show with him ?" Kakuzu asked softly.

"Do I have the choice ?"

"No."

Yume sighed deeply.

"I'll try… but don't force me to see him, if it's not for work", she said.

"That's ok for me. Come here."

She put the baby back in the nursery and came closer to Kakuzu.

"Do your best. Please. Do it for the circus. For me", he said.

"I will… because you saved me."

Kakuzu hugged her.

"You know you're damn cute when you're angry ?", he whispered.

"Liar."

"You turn me on… all the time, in fact…"

"I've noticed that already", she laughed.

Then Kakuzu kissed her wildly, stroking her neck. He never had enough her lips...

"You come with me tonight ?", he asked.

"Sure… but I don't want to have sex. Just hold me tight, please."

"Ok."

He took her hand and they went to Kakuzu's caravan. He was lucky to have one just for himself, which was very convenient to do… certain things.

***************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Itachi was putting away his belongings in the caravan he shared with his best friend, Kisame.

"Good to see you, man", Kisame said.

"Thanks, dude."

"How was your training ???"

"Not easy… but fascinating. Madara really is the best trainer ever. It's a pity he's so old…", Itachi chuckled.

"Sure."

"What about you ??? Tell me."

"Nothing new. Still single…"

Kisame sighed.

"So am I…", replied Itachi.

"I don't believe it !!!"

"Why ?"

"What about Karin ?"

"Well…it was just physical attraction. Just sex. We had nothing in common. We were arguing all the time, and it always ended by screwing."

"Oh…"

"You have no idea how much I regret…"

"About Yume ?"

Itachi didn't answer. He looked so sad...

"She suffered a lot. We all tried to comfort her, but she always refused to talk about it. Did you think she would come back to you that easily ?", Kisame asked.

"Does she…"

"Does she go out with someone ?"

"Yes..."

Kisame hesitated.

"…Yes and no…", the shark muttered.

"Meaning ?"

"It's hard to explain… but she found peace of mind with Kakuzu."

"What ??? Spaghetti-man ????"

Itachi roared of laughter.

"Hell… she's worse than I am, then…"

"Don't you dare say that, Itachi !", said Kisame coldly.

Itachi looked at him. Kisame wasn't laughing at all. He looked quite... creepy...

"Are you saying it's my fault, Kisame ?"

"I am !!!"

Itachi was taken aback. He had never seen his friend that angry before.

"In my opinion, if she's fine with Kakuzu, then that's ok. So don't try to get involved !!!", Kisame hissed.

The blue-haired man went into his bed and turned out his lamp.

"Goodnight."

Itachi lay down on his bed, thinking. Yume and Kakuzu ??? What a joke... She would come back as soon as he'd ask her. He felt completely confident about it.

_So good to be back home…_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 2 :

The following morning.

Everyone was having breakfast outside. The day would be warm and sunny again. Everyone was chatting happily. The performance of the circus was getting closer.

Itachi was staring at Yume, hoping she would talk to him. But she was determined not to look at him. She was talking to Deidara and Tobi. Deidara met Itachi's eyes, then he said something to Yume. She stared at Itachi for a few seconds, her face as cold as ice. Then she turned back to Tobi, as if nothing was. Deidara cast Itachi a look saying "sorry dude".

Itachi sighed.

"It's too early, Itachi. She needs more time", Kisame whispered.

"I know…"

At this moment, Kakuzu stood up and came to talk to Yume. He whispered something to her, then she stood up too to follow him. Itachi's insides squirmed when Kakuzu wrapped his arm around Yume's waist and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He wanted to yell at them… but it was useless.

Ten minutes later, everyone started to train, except Nyoo and Tobi, who were on washing-dishes duty.

After 3 hours spent with Kakashi to get used to the tigers (and vice-versa), Itachi went under the marquee. Yume was training up there, on the tightrope. She was wearing her usual training clothes : battledress trousers and a tight-fitting T-shirt. But she didn't seem at her ease. She looked tensed, progressing too slowly.

Itachi joined Sasori and Zetsu.

"What's wrong with Yume ? She looked scared…"

"Hum ? Oh…I forgot you weren't there when it happened…", Sasori said.

"What happened ?"

"She fell during a performance… without the security-net…It was the month after you left", Zetsu explained.

Itachi felt cold. He looked at her closely. He could tell she was doing her best not to panic. It was a pity…

"She wasn't too badly injured, thank God… But she was deeply shocked. It was awful", Sasori told him.

"When she was cured, she refused to go back up there, at the beginning. But Kakuzu helped her a lot. She had a lot of nightmares. He was the only one able to calm her down", Zetsu said.

"Why nobody told me what happened ?"

"We wanted to, but she said you had no need to know about that", Sasori said.

Itachi looked back at her. Why this decision… But he finally understood. She might have thought he wouldn't care about her anymore…

"It's fine, Yume ! Just relax…"

Kakuzu's voice. He was up there too, waiting for Yume on the small platform at the end of the tightrope.

Yume closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then kept on walking.

When she arrived on the platform, she threw herself into Kakuzu's arms. He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.

"You see…you did it", he said.

"Thanks, Kuzu. I think it's ok, now. I'll go back on the other side"

"I'm watching you."

She seemed much more confident, now. Everyone under the marquee was watching her, holding their breath. When she arrived on the platform, she sighed in relief.

"Great, Yume-chan !"

"Omedeto !!!"

"Thank you…"

She joined the others on the ground, a small smile on her face.

"I'm dead thirsty. I'll have some water", she said.

She hurried toward the icebox and took a bottle of water. Itachi joined her.

"What did you not tell me ?", he asked.

"What for ?"

"I had the right to know."

"As if you really cared…", Yume muttered.

"I'm not a monster, Yume"

"You are a monster to me."

She started to walk away when Itachi grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk."

"Get off me", she ordered.

Itachi tightened his grip.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"I don't want to."

"Yume !"

She looked so desperate… She tried to slap his face, but he caught her hand. Then she spat at him. It landed on his left cheek. He let go her hand, but slapped her face.

She was crying, now. She weakly struggled and punched him in the chest.

"Calm down...", he whispered.

"Leave me alone, dammit !"

Then came Yaseki and Miyavi, members of the circus' band.

"Hey ! What's going on, here ?", Yaseki asked.

Itachi let Yume go. She ran outside the marquee.

"Yume ! Wait !", Yaseki called.

Then she ran after Yume.

"What the hell was that about ???", asked Miyavi.

"Nothing. It concerns us only."

Itachi cleaned his face with his sleeve. Miyavi looked at him closely.

"I know what you are trying to do. You just want to get rid of your remorse concerning her…"

"So ?"

"You disgust me, Itachi."

Miyavi cast Itachi a very nasty look before he left the marquee.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 3

« Yume-chan ! »

Yaseki finally found Yume in the caravan she shared with Hidan.

"Are you ok?"

"Just need to calm down…" answered Yume.

"Come here."

Yaseki hugged Yume, who was still shivering.

"Hey ! Do you want me to brush your hair ? "

Yume laughed.

"I could die for this !"

Yaseki laughed too, then she took the hairbrush on the table and started to brush Yume's hair. Her nervousness disappeared after 10 minutes.

"Damn…I'm almost asleep…"

"You'll sleep well tonight, then !", Yaseki said.

"Thanks."

Yaseki started to plait Yume's long dark hair.

"You should cut them… The ends are damaged."

"I'll ask Konan for it, tomorrow. Yaseki-chan…"

"Hum ?"

"Hug me again…please."

Yaseki obeyed. Yume sighed.

"Why did he come back ??? Why ???"

"Dunno, Yume-chan… but don't pay too much attention on him."

"I'll try. Tonight, I'll join Kuzu anyway…"

"Again ???"

Yume blushed, and smiled shyly.

"I really wonder why you like him so much…"

"He's really kind. And patient. I feel secure with him", Yume told her.

"What about Itachi ?"

Yume remained quiet for a while.

"He was…tender…sweet…surprising… I think no one will ever know me the way he did."

Yume stretched her legs.

"I'm glad I don't fear the tightrope any more. I think I'll make a cake for the occasion…"

"Chocolate cake ?"

"Nope. One with strawberries and whipped cream."

"I love you, Yume-chan !!! Marry me !!!"

Both laughed hard.

"I'm not sure Miyavi would appreciate !!!"

***************************************************************************

Yume entered the kitchen-caravan. Nyoo was already there, preparing the lunch.

"Nyoo-chan, do we have strawberries ???"

"There is almost no food left. Zetsu ate everything we had in the fridge last night", Nyoo sighed.

"Pfff. I'll do the shopping, then."

"Can I give you the shopping list, please ?"

"Sure !"

"Why do you need strawberries ?"

"It's a surprise…", Yume sang.

"For your success ?"

"Yeah !"

Yume walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't wait ! Don't forget to ask for the bill !", Nyoo shouted.

"No problem."

"And buy some curry too !!!"

"Ok."

"AND TAKE SOMEONE TO HELP YOU !!!"

"YES MOM !!!"

They laughed.

***************************************************************************

"Kisame !"

Kisame was cleaning the chairs for the audience.

"Yep ?"

"Could you come with me to do the shopping ? I'll need help to carry the food…", Yume explained.

"Can you wait 5 minutes ?"

"Of course ! I'll wait for you in the van."

While she was waiting in the vehicle, Yume's mind was wandering. Unconsciously, she looked at the trunk, behind the driver and passenger's sits. Long time ago (it seemed like this for her), when she and Itachi had finished to put the signs announcing the circus, they used to make love in the trunk. She felt sick and nostalgic. Why did he ditch her for Karin ? What was wrong with her ?

"Job done ! Let's go, Yume !"

"Yeah…"

***************************************************************************

"Milk, vegetables, fruits, sugar, curry, bread, meat…I think we have everything", Kisame said.

"Wait, I need to buy moisturising cream for body. My bottle is almost empty."

"Why are you using that for ?"

"It keeps my skin soft. And it's wonderful to use it for massages."

"Thanks for the tip !"

"You're welcome, Kisame."

Kisame and Yume paid, then loaded the van with their bags before going back to the circus. While Kisame was driving, Yume was looking through the window, thinking about nothing when… a familiar face…

She pressed her face against the window. Long dark red dirty hair… Rectangular glasses… Lot of gloss on lips… this obscene swaying walk… Karin…

"Dammit… What the hell is she doing here ?", Yume muttered.

"Who are you talking about ?"

"Karin ! She's just…"

But Karin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where ?" Kisame asked.

"But… I just…"

"Are you drunk ?"

"Ah ah… so fun…"

"Forget it. We're almost home."

"Hum…"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 4 :

Yume was finishing her cake. She hoped it would be at least eatable. She was covered in whipped cream. The spray's end had exploded at her face. Stupid bomb...

Someone knocked at the kitchen door.

"Who is this ?", she asked.

"Kakuzu. Can I come in ?"

"Sure."

He walked into the kitchen.

"What a mess !!! What happened in here ?"

"The whipped cream went crazy…"

Kakuzu laughed. Yume blushed.

"It's not fun, Kuzu !!! Help me to clean it instead !"

Kakuzu came closer to Yume.

"I'll help…"

With his finger, he stroked Yume's cheek, taking some cream at the same time. She shivered.

"You look delicious…"

He looked at her lustfully. She felt something hot growing inside of her.

"Do you want to taste me, Kuzu ?"

"I do want to taste you… with my tongue…"

Kakuzu licked his finger, then took Yume's face in his hands. He began to lick her whole face…softly…slowly…he enjoyed her shivering skin…she tasted so sweet… a human treat all for himself...

He also liked the way she was opening her mouth every time he was passing his tongue close to her lips. His favourite game was to tease her…

Still holding her face in his right hand, he started to stroke her back with his left one. She shivered more. He didn't look like it, but he had very soft hands.

As he did so, Yume felt this burning sensation again… stronger…she started to be wet…

He finally kissed her softly, making her moan. When he broke this kiss, she felt frustrated. She wanted him badly.

"Kuzu…stop teasing…please…I beg you…"

He crushed his lips against hers in a lustful kiss. He only stopped to take her T-shirt off. Then she threw herself into his arms. He squeezed theirs hips together, passing his hands under her panties, on her ass, rubbing it roughly. The excitement she was already feeling all over her body increased when she felt his erection against her. She…

"Kuzu…"

She grabbed Kakuzu's free hand and slipped it under her panties. Between them.

"Please…don't leave me like this…", she whispered at his hear.

"Relax…"

She moaned louder when he shoved his fingers inside her. He was so skilled… she knew he was preparing her for penetration… He didn't have a lot of work to would be over soon…

While he was working on her, she stroked his arousal through his trousers. It was getting bigger… He moaned too…

"Yume…ah…", he panted.

"I want you…now…"

He paused and considered the situation.

"It's not comfortable enough", he stated.

Suddenly, Kakuzu forced her to sit on the kitchen table. He got rid of his own shirt and trousers and of Yume's trousers' too. Yume opened her thighs and put her legs around Kakuzu's waist.

"You're so…appetizing…", he said.

He ripped her bra. He knew perfectly her body. He knew she adored when he was nibbling her nipples… an action he accomplished with enthusiasm.

Licking, biting, rubbing… she moaned louder…louder… a few more minutes, and she would come without him inside her...

She threw him a nasty look when he stopped.

"I think it would be better if… the door was locked…", he chuckled.

Kakuzu went to lock the kitchen door.

"Now I want to taste you…deeper…"

He knelt between her legs and shoved his tongue deep inside of her. She arched her back in desire. She was feeling Kuzu's skilful tongue popping in and out of her…slowly… He was so…

"Aaah…Kakuzu…please…"

He thrust his tongue as far as he could. He wanted to reach a particular spot.

"Oh fuck…"

Got it.

She moaned louder again, almost screaming his name. She was ready to let him enter.

"Kuzu… screw me… what are you waiting for…"

He went to his feet again and placed himself at her entrance. She spread her legs as much as she could.

"Don't make me wait…"

He thrust in quickly and was soon completely inside her. She screamed as she squeezed Kakuzu's waist more with her legs, to get as much of him as possible. Her whole body was begging for him. Kakuzu started a quick pace. He was sliding easily inside of her, hitting her spot every time. He could tell she wasn't simulating… The way she was looking at him…her eyes almost closed…full of sparkles… almost drooling... She was close…he was close too…

"Yume…", he panted.

"What…"

"I'm going to…"

"I…know…"

She screamed his name as he cummed into her. They panted during a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Kakuzu held her tight, her head on his chest. She got to her feet, feeling exhausted. Having sex with Kakuzu was always exhausting…

She felt something running down her legs.

"Oh oh…I should take a shower…"

"Wait, I'll clean you."

One more time, he knelt in front of her and started to lick the white liquid escaping from her. Any girl would be disgusted to see a man swallowing his own semen. But she wasn't. He always did that after sex. He was thoughtful with her.

"We should clean the table, too", she said.

"That's your fault. You're always turning me on…"

"Would I turn you on if you see me puke ?"

"I think so…"

"Oh my god…"

And both laughed.

"But next time, please, don't rip my bra. This one was my favourite…"


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 5

" Best curry I've ever eaten !!! ", Konan said.

"Better than Kisame's, anyway…", Naruto whispered.

"Hey ! I never forced you to eat it, kitsune !!!", Kisame replied.

Everybody laughed.

"The dessert was cooked by Yume", Nyoo announced, bringing a new plate on the table.

"Ooooh…What is it ?", Sasuke asked.

"Strawberry cake !", Yume said proudly.

Everyone looked at the cake.

"I hope I made it ok…It's the first time I make one on my own", Yume said.

"I'm sure it will be delicious", Kakuzu assured.

"By the way, is that why the kitchen was locked this morning ?", Pein asked.

"Sure, it was a surprise…"

Yume blushed. Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"You're blushing, Yume…", Kisame pointed out.

"I'm not !"

"So is Kakuzu…"

Silence.

"Oh My God !!!", Tobi cried.

"Holy shit…", Miyavi muttered.

"Argh…", Naruto said.

"Oh, don't be stupid, please !!!", Yume protested.

"Did you really have to do that IN THE KITCHEN ?", Pein sighed.

Yume buried her face in her hands.

"Well…she was covered in whipped cream…and we never made this there…", Kakuzu explained.

"Maybe YOU didn't, but she already did."

Everyone stared at Itachi. He looked extremely disdainful.

"So ?", asked Kakuzu, in his calm voice.

" I gave her 3 orgasms in almost 2 hours, there", Itachi said with a smirk. "What say you ?"

"5 in the same delay…under the shower of my caravan."

It was open war between Itachi and Kakuzu. Yume's whole sexual activity would be evoked, as it was. She was mortified.

"I'm sure you don't even know how to tease her.", said Itachi.

"I'm sure you don't even know all her sweet spots", answered Kakuzu.

Itachi stood up, making his chair fall.

"Don't you dare talk to me this way, you old moron !", yelled Itachi.

"What will you do, then ? Take off your pants to show us you have the biggest one ?", Kakuzu mocked.

Itachi couldn't stand this any more. He seized his glass and threw it at Kakuzu's face… who avoided it easily.

"For God's sake, stop it ! It's getting ridiculous !!!", Pein screamed.

"It will stop when one of us ends at the hospital", Itachi muttered.

"I'm waiting for you…", Kakuzu said.

Itachi turned to Yume.

"Yume ! Tell us who's the best in bed !", Itachi ordered.

"How can you ask that to her ?", Kakuzu yelled.

"Shut the fuck up ! Answer, Yume !"

"Don't you see you're embarrassing her, Uchiha ?"

Yume finally looked at Itachi straight in his eyes. She was crying of anger.

"I hate you. You make me sick !", she hissed.

She stood up and ran away.

"Yume !"

"Are you proud of yourself, Itachi ?", Sasori asked.

"Sh-shut up. It's none of your business…"

"I agree about that. But you just humiliated her."

Kakuzu stood up too, calmly.

"I'll talk to her…"

"You should wait a bit. I'll go", Deidara said.

Then Deidara left the table to find Yume, leaving a deep silence behind him. Itachi and Kakuzu sat down.

"By the way…where is the cake ?", Naruto asked.

The plate was empty. Everyone stared at Zetsu, who swallowed something, blushing.

"Er…I thought nobody would eat it…so…", the white Zetsu said.

"So I ate it, dammit !!!", the black Zetsu snapped.

"Tell us it was disgusting…so we don't feel sad not to have eaten some…", Pein sighed.

"It was…", the white Zetsu started.

"…bloody delicious", the black Zetsu ended.

"I hate you, Zetsu…", muttered Konan.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 6

Deidara knocked at Yume's door. He could hear her cry.

"Go to Hell !!!", she yelled.

"It's Deidara."

"Oh… are you alone ?"

"Yes."

The lock moved, then the door opened. Deidara entered the room.

"Can you lock the door, please ?", she asked.

"Sure."

Deidara did as he was told.

"My life is a complete nightmare", she said.

"It's not that bad…"

"I've never been humiliated this way…"

"Itachi humiliated himself the most. It's typical of men wanting to impress a potential…prey."

"Prey ???"

"Don't tell me you noticed nothing…"

"Noticed what ?"

"He wants you back."

"…WHAT ???"

Deidara sighed.

"If it was the case, why did he hit me, then ?", she asked Dei.

"Self defence, I guess."

"Why did he leave for Karin ?"

"I can't answer. But you should talk to him. Maybe he has the answers you're waiting for."

"I'd rather die…", she muttered.

"Ok, but think about it."

"Fine."

"Will you train on the tightrope this afternoon ?"

"Yep ! With the crystal ball."

"Ok. Will you need me for the music ?"

"Nope. I'll use my MP3. It's easier to concentrate."

"Good. I'll see you later. Try to calm down."

"Thanks."

***************************************************************************

After 6 hours of intensive training and a quiet dinner, everyone returned to their caravan. It was past eleven. Kakuzu kissed Yume on the cheek and bade her goodnight, before going to his own caravan.

She entered her caravan and started to undress.

"I need a shower… I need to relax…", she thought.

She went into her small shower. Once she was under the water, she began to think about Deidara's words.

"Tss…Stop thinking about him…He's a jerk", she told to herself.

"Who are you calling a jerk ?"

This voice. She turned on herself. Itachi.

"What the…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Itachi joined her under the shower, fully clothed.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 7

"We need to talk", Itachi said.

"KAKU…", Yume began to yell.

Itachi quickly put his hand on Yume's mouth and pinned her against the wall of the shower. If Yume's eyes could have killed, Itachi will be dead already.

"Please, don't shout."

She struggled, trying to escape Itachi's grip. He tightened his grip, bringing his body closer to Yume's. She tried one more time to call for help.

"It is useless. I locked your door."

She stopped her struggle. She was shivering, looking pissed off.

Even if he had his clothes on, Itachi could feel Yume' graceful figure as if he was naked. Old memories came back to him…sweet memories…when they were together. It felt as if his body had been waiting for her.

The look into his eyes changed. She could see many things : sorrow, sadness…

For a whole second, she felt sorry for him. But the situation…

"You promise me you won't scream ?"

She nodded, still staring at him angrily. Itachi took off his hand, but didn't release her.

"Get off me", she ordered.

"I know you. I don't want to be hit in the balls…"

She laughed. Itachi smiled.

"I missed your laugh so much…"

Yume sighed sadly.

Itachi squeezed their body together and nuzzled into Yume's neck. How he wanted her to put her head on his… in a tender gesture... but her trembling increased.

"Do I scare you ?", Itachi asked.

"You do. You hurt me so much, Itachi…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's easy to apologize now."

"I know…"

They remained silent for a minute. They had no idea of what to say.

"Yume…forgive me…please…", Itachi whispered.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Just say the words…"

"I won't. Why should I forgive you ? You cheated on me…"

"Please. I need you", Itachi begged.

The water, still running, became cold. But neither of them noticed that. They were sharing their warmth, like before. Nostalgic warmth…

"Do you remember the first time I hold you in my arms, Yume ?", Itachi asked.

She remained silent.

"It was four years ago, during Midori no Hi, when we were waiting for the fireworks. You were wearing a red and gold yukata, but it was quite windy. You were cold and I took you in my arms to warm you up", whispered Itachi.

Yume felt weird. He remembered…

Then she felt Itachi's lips on her neck, on a very sensitive place. A very soft moan escaped her lips.

"Our first kiss occurred three weeks later, when I asked you to be my girlfriend", Itachi said.

He started to play with his tongue on Yume's skin. She began to pant..

"If I had the courage, I'd have kissed you at the fireworks night. I waited…you were scaring me", he confessed.

"Scaring…you…hummm…", she muttered.

"I knew you were fragile…like a little bird…I didn't want to scare you…"

He started to nibble her ear, still licking her soft skin.

"Itachi…stop it…please…"

"First time I saw you naked…"

She felt Itachi's arousal close to her.

_Oh my God, I forgot how fast he got horny…_

"…It was in my shower. Yours were broken. It was also the first shower we took together, to save water. I never got enough of your body since that day…", he muttered.

Without warning her, Itachi grabbed her legs, lifted her and squeezed their body in the corner of the shower, rubbing his erection against her pelvis. She moaned louder, tipping her head back.

"Stop…", she moaned.

"First time we made love…", Itachi went on.

He started to suck on her nipples, softly. Unconsciously, Yume put her arms around Itachi's head, moaning louder again. The warmth in her stomach quickly increased. She closed her eyes.

"It was the evening… of your first performance… for the circus. The thirteenth of July… three years ago", he said between two licks.

"How can you…", she said.

Itachi sucked on her nipples harder, almost biting. She bit her lower lips, trying not to moan too heartily. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction she was enjoying what he was doing.

"After the show…you were exhausted…I took you to your caravan…I offered to massage you…you accepted…"

She remembered that day…


	8. Chapter 8

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 8

She was 17 at that time and couldn't resist him. Her first time.

She knew what Itachi had in mind that night. She was scared, but she trusted him… and now…

"You were scared, despite all my efforts… you were trembling, like now", Itachi whispered.

He softly stroked Yume's cheek.

"Look at me…"

Slowly, she looked at him straight in the eyes. She looked desperate.

"I will never hurt you again, Yume. I promise."

She replied nothing.

"Remember…this very night… Did I hurt you ?"

She closed her eyes again.

***************************************************************************

_Flashback_

They were in his caravan, on his bed. He massaged her during 15 minutes. He had started by her feet, which were painful.

"Do they feel better ?", Itachi asked.

"Yeah… it's so much better…", Yume answered.

"Do you want me to go on ?"

"Yes…please."

"You should lay on your back. It will be more comfortable. And take deep breaths. It will help you to relax."

She did as she was told.

Then she felt Itachi's soft hands on the tensed muscles of her calves. So soft… so sweet…

Itachi wasn't surprised about how tensed she was. The tightrope was a show that needed a lot of concentration… It was her first performance, so she was damn stressed.

His slow and smooth hands made her feel so good. She started to relax…to enjoy it…

Slowly, Itachi went to her thighs, his massage becoming more sensual…

Something weird began to grow up in Yume's body. Weird, but pleasant. Was she excited ? She had no idea…this warmth was…

He stroked the nicely sensitive skin of her inner thighs…gently. Yume's cheeks blushed…

"Do you feel alright ?", he asked.

"Sure…", she said.

"Can I go… further ?"

"Yes..."

He took her skirt off and softly kissed her inner thighs. A small moan escaped from her lips. Then he took off her panties, exposing her to him. He placed her legs on his shoulders, and kept on kissing and licking her shivering skin, slowly going toward his target. Her breath deepened as he was getting closer…

"Don't be afraid… I won't hurt you. If it hurts, I'll stop. Do you trust in me ?"

"I-I do… but…"

"Is it your first time ?"

She nodded, blushing more. Itachi smiled tenderly.

"I'll do my best. I promise it will feel good."

She shyly smiled back at him and tried to relax.

She felt Itachi's soft and warm tongue going inside her. The warmth Yume was feeling brutally increased. Her nipples erected, and she was…melting …

"Oh my…"

Unwillingly, she bucked her hips. She wanted more of him inside her.

Itachi smiled as he played with his tongue on his mistress.

"You taste so sweet…", he whispered.

He deepened his tongue inside her… She was wet enough to… Maybe it was time to…

He paused only to take off his own clothes, and Yume's shirt and bra. She had fever in her eyes, panting.

Itachi put her legs off his shoulders and entirely lay down on her body, his erection rubbing her sex, creating something very…hot… sensual… She moaned again.

He kissed her softly, seizing her hands and squeezing them, theirs fingers intertwined. She answered with a deep moan as he rubbed his boner harder.

"Hummm…ah…stop teasing…"

Itachi chuckled.

"A little teasing doesn't harm…"

He licked the pale skin of her neck, nibbling it playfully. She turned her head, to let him enjoy more skin. He could smell her perfume… she smelled like peach... and had the same taste...

"Hummmm… Yume… you're so…"

She didn't hear him. The adrenalin running in her blood made her deaf.

She felt him leave her neck and go to her breasts… to lick her nipples… slowly… to bite them… It was a torture… a sweet torture…

A louder moan escaped her lips, giving Itachi the signal he was waiting for.

"Itachi… oh… come…", she begged.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah… please…"

He got to his knees and grabbed a condom in his trousers' pocket. He always had some with him… just in case…

Yume watched him put it on.

_Oh my god… he's… huge..._

It wasn't the first time she saw him naked, but she had never seen him… like this…

Itachi saw the look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful… not to hurt you."

Then, here he was. Itachi put the head of his length at her entrance, and finally began to penetrate her slowly. They were looking at each other, straight in the eyes. Yume felt a little scared, still… She trusted him, but he was so big… as if something was trying to rip her insides…

_Relax…It will feel better afterwards..._

A sudden pain forced her to close her eyes. Itachi knew what it was.

"It's your hymen. It hurts when it's broken. Are you… you're nervous…"

"Sorry..."

"No need to apologize. If you think you're not ready yet…"

"I am !"

"But…"

She detached their hands and put hers on Itachi's low back, then circled his waist with her legs.

"What are you-", he started.

She squeezed his waist and pushed his backside at the same time, forcing him to go deeper. She let a small squeak of pain escaped her lips, panting and shivering more. Itachi stroked her cheek.

"Why…", he asked.

"It's done, now", she said.

"But…"

"Please, go on"

"Wait a bit… you need to adjust"

She smiled.

"Kiss me, then…", she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 9

Itachi decided to tease Yume again. He just put his lips on hers, tenderly brushing them. She opened her mouth to respond, but he playfully bit her lower lip. After licking some sensitive spot on her neck, he bent over her nipples again, nibbling them. She moaned louder. As he did so, he felt his length less squeezed…she was relaxing…

He started a slow rhythm, enjoying how easily he could slide into her. She closed her eyes, whispering his name. Soon, she would scream it…

He thrust a bit further, and felt more squeezed inside her…it was so good…himself began to moan, closed eyes, convinced that she was experiencing only pleasure and bliss.

But she wasn't. Pain… Fear…

Pain because Itachi was too big for her…

Fear because she was sure that if she told Itachi she was scared, in spite of everything he did, he would leave her alone… She suffered enough of loneliness in her past. She also knew he'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. She didn't want to spoil it… then, she decided to simulate pleasure. She hoped he would notice nothing… and also that it wouldn't last too long.

Thanks to her training, she had a perfect control of her body. It was easy for her to give the illusion of pleasure.

Itachi's rhythm increased. Both moaned louder. She could feel him going further, again… again…

As Itachi went faster, his moaning turned into screaming… She copied him.

Then, he seized her left leg and put it on his shoulder again.

"I'll go… further… this way… aaaah…"

He was right. Further.

She was almost wondering when it would be over… when a bigger thrust gave birth to a mixture of pain and pleasure… her whole body was crossed by a sudden jolt.

"Hmmmm…"

"Here ?", he asked.

"Do that…oooh… again…", she begged him.

Itachi smirked as he put her right leg on his shoulder and started to thrust harder again. Another explosion.

"A-aah…"

"Like it ?", he said.

"Don't stop… oh my…", she panted.

He stopped. She looked at him reproachfully.

" Hey !", she protested.

"Don't stop… and ?",

"Stop teasing !!! It's not the moment !", she cried.

"And ???"

"Pleaaaaaase… Itachi…", she whined.

"That's…better…"

He deeply and wildly kiss her as he went back to his hard thrust, silencing their moans. She passed her fingers through his silky hair and freed them from their tie. The pleasure was increasing all her sensations by ten at least… When his hair lightly brushed her skin, it was as if Itachi was stroking her skin… More pleasure…

Ten minutes later, she broke their kiss began to scream. It was too much…

"Itachi…"

"Now !"

As Itachi cummed, both screamed. Completely emptied of his energy, he fell on her body, both panting. Then he kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheek.

"Are you ok ?", he asked.

"I feel… different…"

"You're a woman, now."

"I thought I was one, already !"

Itachi laughed and kissed her again.

"Let's take a shower", he said.

Itachi stood up and took her in his arms, bride-style. He took good care of her, cleaning her body and spreading on it kisses every now and then.

"Thank you, Yume… you were great…"

"I did nothing !"

"You gave me your trust… and you blew my mind…"

As he said that, he got closer to her body. He felt like he had tasted something incredibly delicious… he wanted more… now… His erection came back… He started to kiss her again, to press their hips together… Her skin was so soft, her body so attractive… How could he resist her ?

"Itachi… stop…", she whispered.

"Why…", he purred.

She blushed as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not… it still hurts…"

"Oh… Did it hurt a lot ?"

"A bit, but you are worth a little pain…"

He blushed too.

"It will be better next time", he promised.

He softly kissed her.

They went out of the shower and lay down on the bed again. Itachi held her close to him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating calmly. It sounded like a symphony to her. Slowly, she fell asleep, as he was stroking her hair, in a cocoon of warmth and sweetness.

_End of the flashback._


	10. Chapter 10

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 10

When Yume escaped from this reminiscence, she realized Itachi was tenderly looking at her, smiling.

"Was I that bad for you ?", he whispered.

"No… Itachi…"

"Did I hurt you ?"

"No…"

She felt so weak… hypnotized… she would have done anything to please him… to be hugged by him… to feel his soft skin against her… his hands on her body… his lips…his tongue… his length… Itachi brushed her lips with his, in a soft kiss. She surrendered. Once again, she closed her eyes and allowed him to deepen his kiss… to fill her with passion and desire…

"Ita…"

"Will you let me make love to you ?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you."

Itachi, still holding Yume against the wall, got rid of his T-shirt, exposing his perfect chest, his soft pale skin, before extracting his huge arousal from his pants. He placed himself at her entrance, which was ready to welcome him.

"I love you, Yume."

As he pronounced these words, he quickly thrust inside her. He knew he should be less impatient, but he needed her so badly… Five months (he didn't take into account the first month he had spent with Karin) without being with her, without feeling her skin, without hearing her laugh, her moans… They were meant to be together…

He stayed inside her, letting her time to adjust, as usual. He used this time to spread kisses on her face and neck.

"You're so beautiful. You have no idea how much I need you"

He began to thrust in and pull out at a nice pace, still squeezing her against the wall.

Yume was panting. She could feel the whole caravan moving as Itachi thrust. Everybody was asleep now, so nobody would notice that…

She started to enjoy herself… So long they didn't make love… She needed to be with him…

She needed to be loved…

Kakuzu… Kakuzu !

_Oh my god, what should I do ?_

She felt guilty to death. Kuzu had been there for her, when Itachi ditched her. He was there when she had all those dreadful nightmares, when she fell from the tightrope he was there to help her, no matter what. They got closer… there was no love between them… just a very strong link… But…

Itachi noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong…"

"I'm a slut… a whore…"

"Why…"

"What will I say to Kakuzu…"

Itachi thrust harder, angrily. Yume winced.

"Don't-talk-to-me-about-Spaghetti-man !!!", he hissed angrily.

Each word was punctuated with a harder thrust.

"Itachi… it hurts…", she cried.

"I hope so", he muttered.

He kept on his painful pace for a while, ignoring her moans of pain, ignoring her nails scratching the skin of his shoulders. He was groaning like a beast.

"Who's your man ?", he asked.

"Please…stop it… it hurts too much…", she begged.

"WHO'S YOUR MAN ! ANSWER ! KNOW !"

"It hurts…"

"ANSWER !"

"You're my man…"

"I HEARD NOTHING !"

"YOU'RE MY MAN"

As she screamed those words, Itachi spilled his seeds inside of her, yelling something she didn't understand. He carelessly released her. She fell on her knees, in the shower, panting.

Pain… again… Her body… her soul… her heart… all shattered… millions of pieces…

Itachi looked down at her, panting too, still furious. He was still hard. Hearing Yume mention Spaghetti-man's name had stopped him in the achievement of his release. He needed to release fully.

"Yume. Suck on me. Now."

Slowly, Yume took Itachi's length in her hand and started a pumping motion, without realizing what she was doing. She was too shocked by what just happened. She was cold, her whole body was shivering. Why did Itachi change so much ? Ten minutes ago, he was so thoughtful… and now… there was only cruelty and coldness in his eyes. She was lost…

"What the hell are you doing ?"

She looked at him without understanding.

"Suck on me, I said !"

He violently grabbed her hair, to maintain her face straight, and shoved his length into her mouth, moving fast. He watched her swallowing his erection, a nasty smirk on his face.

"I don't know how long you're having sex with Spaghetti-man, but it's over. You belong to me."

He tightened his grip. She didn't react to the pain. She had no more strength, unable to defend herself. Defeated.

"You're all mine… body… soul…"

He felt himself close to orgasm. Release…

"And now, your mouth is mine !"

He screamed as he cummed inside her mouth. She coughed... too much cum… But she was too shocked to swallow it. The white liquid started to drop from her lips. It was bitter. She felt sick and dirty…

"Oh… Karin… you're so hot…", Itachi whispered, his eyes closed.

_How did he call me… _

_Karin… Karin…_


	11. Chapter 11

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 11

The sweet memories she had a few minutes ago were gone. They were nothing but pain.

The worst thing she ever saw came back to her memory, as violently as a punch.

Itachi and Karin. Naked. On her bed. Karin was riding Itachi, impaling herself on his huge erection, moaning and yelling like a whore. At this moment, Itachi sat up on the mattress and started to bite her nipples, to quickly finger her ass, making her moan louder…

She stayed at the door, feeling nothing, hearing nothing, her heart dying… sinking into nothingness… She only remembered... the kitchen…

She knew she was crying. Her tears were hot, compared to the cold water still falling on her.

Now, anger was rising inside of her heart. Burning hatred.

Itachi had crouched in front of her. He began to spread soft and sensual kisses on her neck, tenderly stroking her cheeks with the tip of his fingers. She knew what he was trying to do. No way…

She took his face in her hands, in an almost loving way, making him face her. His smile was at the same time lustful and innocent. He was very good at doing that…

She spat his cum at his face.

"Why did you do that ??? It's disgusting !!!", he exclaimed.

His anger vanished when he saw her eyes.

"How did you just call me ?", she whispered.

Itachi looked at her without understanding.

"What ?"

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME ???", she yelled.

Itachi froze.

_What the… Oh damn…_

"I…"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THIS NAME !!! HOW DARE YOU !!!"

She was beside herself, hysterical. He never saw her this way.

"I…I… mixed your names…"

"HOW CAN YOU MIX OUR NAMES ???"

"Yume… calm down…"

"I WON'T !!!"

She violently pushed him away. He fell against the wall.

"Yume…"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME AGAIN !!! EVER !!!"

"I love you."

"DON'T !!!"

She buried her face in her hands, her whole body shaking.

"What you just did to me… is by no mean love… love is something sweet between two persons… you… you… it's closer to a rape…"

Itachi got closer to her, and touched her knees.

"I do love you."

"DON'T SAY THAT !!!"

"It is the truth."

Silence.

"It's just… imagining you and Spaghetti-man together… having sex… I can't stand to see him touching you… in any way…"

She looked at him, her eyes full of angry tears…

"Then try to imagine how I felt when I saw you screwing that bitch…"

Itachi lowered his eyes, feeling guilty.

"It's over, with her. It was the biggest mistake I ever did"

Yume said nothing. Itachi kept on.

"It was just for sex…. She meant nothing to me. You're the only one in my life, Yume."

"It took you 6 months to realize that ?"

"I was a fool… a moron… an asshole… I'm begging you…"

"Shut up…"

"Yum…"

"Get out"

"I…"

"GET OUT !!! NOW !!!"

Her eyes were full of pain and anger. Itachi finally stood up, zipped his pants and slowly walked to the door. He cast her a last look.

"I love you", he whispered.

She turned her head away from him, her body shaking harder under the shower. He sighed and left the caravan, silently.

She felt her heart dying… one more time… the pain was incredibly intense…

She yelled and curled herself on the floor. She cried… cried… cried… until she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 12

« …me… Yume !!! Breakfast's ready !!! »

Kakuzu knocked at the door again. It was past 7am. Usually, Yume was ready to train at that time. Something was wrong.

"Yume, I come in."

No answer. He opened the door. A weird noise could be heard. The water tank was empty.

The shower…

He hurried toward the shower.

Yume was still there, curled on herself on the ground, unconscious.

"Yume !"

He delicately took her in his arms. Did she faint or was she asleep ? She must have fainted yesterday evening… when she was taking her shower. She was exhausted because of her training.

"Yume ? Wake up… it's time to…"

Only then, he noticed something else in the shower… a black T-shirt… that never belonged to Yume…

It was…

"Hummm…"

"Hey… you ok ?"

She opened her eyes a bit. They were red and puffy.

"You cried ? What happened to you ?"

She replied nothing, but started to shiver.

"Jeez, you're frozen… Did you spend the whole night here ?"

She slightly nodded, her gaze unfocused. He lifted her. A groan escaped her lips. He made her sit on her bed and wrapped her blanket around her shivering body.

"Are you still cold ?"

She nodded again. He held her close to him, to warm her up, stroking her hair.

"Yume, what is this T-shirt doing in your shower ? Can you tell me ?"

Silence.

"Is it Itachi ?"

She shivered more, a look of panic on her face. He was right, then.

"Do you want to tell me ?"

She shook her head forcefully, but didn't speak.

"Look at me."

She didn't move. Kakuzu sighed and took her chin between his fingers to lift her face. Their eyes met. She looked defeated, broken.

"Tell me what happened."

She shook her head again, looking desperate.

"I'll bring you something to drink. Wait for me."

He left the caravan. He had to warm up and soothe Yume.

Nyoo and Pein were in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast.

"Hi, Kakuzu !", Nyoo said.

"You look upset. Something's wrong ?", Pein asked.

"I'll explain later. Is the milk warm, yet ?"

"Yep ! What for ?", Nyoo asked.

"Later..."

He purred some hot milk in a big mug and went back to Yume's caravan.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

She took the mug and started to drink. Slowly.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He took the wet T-shirt and went out of the room. He knocked to Itachi's door. Kisame opened it.

"Hi, Kakuzu."

"Hi, Kisame. Is Itachi here ?"

"Still sleeping."

"Could you leave me with him, for a while ?"

"Sure. I was leaving, anyway."

"Thank you."

As Kisame left, a bit puzzled, Kakuzu entered the caravan.

He got closer to Itachi's bed. Ponytail was sleeping deeply, looking peaceful… Kakuzu couldn't stand it. He violently threw the wet garment at Itachi's face. The latter woke up somewhat brutally.

"What the hell…", Itachi started.

Then he noticed Kakuzu.

"What are you doing here ?", Itachi asked.

"Asking you what "this" was doing in Yume's shower."

"Mind your own business…"

"Yume's business is my business"

"You're not her boyfriend !", the Uchiha shouted.

"You're not her boyfriend anymore", Kakuzu calmly stated.

"We made love last night. She's mine !"

"By the look of her, I highly doubt she enjoyed it. What have you done ?"

They stared at each other for a while.

"I'll talk to Pein. Your show with Yume will be cancelled.", Kakuzu announced.

"…"

"Now, keep your distance"

"Or what ?", Itachi smirked.

"I'll kick your ass."

"Try that… I have a warning for you, too"

"I'm listening."

"Yume is mine. Don't forget that."

"Do you love her ?"

This question surprised Itachi.

"I do", Itachi answered.

"For your information, there are others ways to show love to someone… Sex is not the only way", Kakuzu quietly said.

Kakuzu finally left the room. When he joined Yume, she was putting her training suit on.

"You should rest, Yume."

"Don't want."

"Eat something, at least."

"Not hungry."

She walked toward the door, but Kakuzu was on her way.

"I need to go training."

"No, you need to talk."

"I don't want to. Please, let me go."

She was still under the shock of last night, but Kakuzu couldn't force her to confide in him. He sighed and let her go. He brought the empty mug back to the kitchen. Pein was still there, alone this time.

"Could you explain me why you look so… grumpy ?", Pein asked.

"Pein-sama, you must cancel Yume and Itachi's show", Kakuzu said.

"What ???"

"You must…"

"I heard you ! Why do you want me to do that ?"

Kakuzu looked a bit embarrassed.

"Er…"

"Don't tell me Itachi did something AGAIN…"

"He did. Again", the stitched man sighed.

"I'll kill this little brat… if he wasn't our boss's son…"

"I'd also like to, but the show must be cancelled. The throwing of knives includes an extreme precision and a perfect confidence between both partners. It would be too dangerous, now."

"I agree with you, But I'll have to inform the boss about that"

"If I were him, I'd be ashamed to have such a son… But, fortunately, Sasuke isn't like that."

"Hum… I'll think about another show…"

"Thank you, Pein-sama."

"No prob. I was sure Itachi would be trouble again. But I had no choice…"

"We all know that. Don't worry, I'll take care of Yume."

"You already do. Without you, I think she'd have killed herself… after that Karin thing…"

"She did try to."

Pein looked at him, looking bewildered.

"What ?", he yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

***************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 13

_Flashback_

It was the middle of the night. And Kakuzu was still awoken. He had no idea why, but a very bad feeling had invaded his mind, forbidding him to sleep again.

_I'll go and eat something. Hope it will work._

Lazily, he went out of his caravan to go to the kitchen.

But something caught his eyes. There was someone at the door of Yume's caravan. Kakuzu stopped and tried to see who it was. He almost immediately recognized Yume, thanks to her dress. Her dinner with her adoptive father ended late…

But what was she doing ? Why staying outside ? It seemed she was watching something. Then she slowly stepped back and went to the kitchen. Kakuzu silently followed her. He stopped at the kitchen door. It wasn't closed and the lights were off.

He entered the room and turned the lights on… to see Yume, on the ground, a knife in the right hand… Blood dripping from her left wrist. She didn't even notice Kakuzu was there.

"Oh my god, Yume !!!", he yelled.

He immediately seized her wrist and squeezed it as much as he could to stop the blood loss. She had no reaction.

"What's wrong ? Talk to me ! Hey !"

No reaction.

He slapped her. No reaction.

"Do you want to die ?"

No answer.

"Dammit", he groaned.

Still pressing on the wound, he used one of his black tentacles to sew the tissues back. He didn't bother to do it fast. He took his time to do it properly. The blood loss ceased.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her body.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?", he screamed.

Finally, she looked at him, smiling.

"I wanna die…",she whispered.

He slapped her again.

"Are you insane ?", he asked.

Silence.

"Kuzu… is my heart still beating ?"

"Of course it is !!!"

"I don't think so…it just broke… to a million pieces…"

"What ?"

"My heart is dead. So… if it's dead… why staying alive ?"

Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper, now. She touched her heart with her wounded hand, spreading blood on her dress.

"It's still beating… it's useless…", she muttered.

Her hand grasped the now tainted fabric of her dress. She closed her eyes. Her smile faltered.

She was crying.

"Why does it keep on beating when no heart is beating with it ? when no heart is beating for it ???", she asked, her voice broken.

Kakuzu understood.

"What happened with Itachi ?"

She mopped her eyes and smiled unconvincingly.

"He made his choice"

"A choice ?"

"Yes… but it's not your problem. Sorry for bothering you…"

"Yume…"

"Can you… Will you tell Pein-sama about…"

"Not if you don't want me to. I can keep a secret."

"Thank you…"

"We should clean all this mess."

"Yes."

Both got up and started to clean the blood. Kakuzu was drying the floor with a dish towel when someone entered the kitchen.

Karin.

Naked.

She paused in an obscene attitude, a hand on her hip, arching her back, looking haughtily at the room. Visibly, she had just finished something "very" physical : her body was covered in sweat, exhibiting love bites and scratches as trophies.

Kakuzu placed himself in front of Yume and took her wounded wrist to hide it.

"Oups… Sorry, Kakuzu. I thought nobody was there", she said.

"The lights are on, Karin. By the way, you shouldn't walk around like this. You could catch a cold", Kakuzu answered.

Then Karin noticed Yume behind Kakuzu.

"What happened to your dress, Yume-chan ?"

"She had a bad nosebleed", he coldly explained.

Karin didn't seem convinced at all. A nasty laugh escaped her lips.

"I won't worry about catching a cold. I have, at the moment, a man in my bed, sexy, very tough, and kind enough to warm me up when I'm cold…", she laughed.

Kakuzu felt Yume's hand shivering. She was suffering.

"I always believed you were hot all the time", he said.

"Aaah, damn reputation…", Karin whined.

"Did you need something in the kitchen ?"

"Hum… I don't think so. Thanks, Kakuzu."

She walked toward the exit, but stopped.

"By the way, Yume-chan, could you lend me some lube ? Mine is empty…"

"No, Karin. I never needed that kind of thing", she answered coldly.

"That's not what I've been told. I heard that you have absolutely no skill or initiative in bed…", she sneered.

Karin got closer to Yume and started to play with one of her locks.

"When a man wants pleasure, he needs a skilled and sexy woman. Oh, I don't mean you're not skilled or sexy but… the facts speak for themselves…", she whispered at Yume's ear.

Yume's hand shivered more. Kakuzu squeezed it.

"I'm sure Kakuzu will agree that statement."

"I don't."

"You don't ?", Karin repeated.

"Innocence is more attractive to me. If I want a skilled woman, I can still pay a whore."

Yume's face turned into a deep shade of red.

So did Karin's. Except it was anger. She went out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Neither of them talked for a few minutes.

"Kakuzu… I…"

"Are you ok ?"

"I think so… thanks to your help."

Silence.

She was still behind him, her hand into his.

"I'll protect you", Kakuzu said.

"What ?"

"I'll do my best to help you. But promise me to get rid of your suicidal tendencies. If Itachi chose such a bitch, then he's not worth of you."

Silence.

"Now, time to go to bed", he announced.

"But…"

"You come with me. Don't worry, I don't bite."

She laughed.

"Tomorrow, you'll change of caravan. I don't think you would like to enter this one again."

When Kakuzu turned to see her, a small smile was dancing on her lips. Then she hugged him.

"Thank you..."

It was his time to blush.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

********************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 14

"Oh my god… I never knew that…", Pein said.

" Tell no one ", Kakuzu asked.

"Sure. I always thought Karin was a slut…"

"I'm sure it's genetic."

Pein laughed his ass off. Kakuzu smiled.

"Got to go. I'll keep an eye on her", Kakuzu said.

"Where is she ?"

"Training."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do, for the show. We'll talk about it tonight."

"Fine."

As he left the kitchen, Kakuzu collided with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sorry…", the stitched man mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. We wanted to see you ! Yume is training without the net ! She said she couldn't wait for the net to be put on", Sakura cried.

"Dammit !"

The three of them ran to the marquee. She was on the tightrope, training nervously.

"Yume ! Get down immediately !", Kakuzu yelled.

"She can't hear you. She has her MP3 on", Sasuke explained.

"Shit… Go and fetch someone… anyone… and put the net on ! I'll join her up there."

"Ok !"

Kakuzu started to climb the small rope-stairs. As soon as he arrived on the small platform, he joined Yume on the rope. Cautiously.

"Yume ! Come back !"

No answer.

Kakuzu wasn't quite relaxed. The moves she was practicing made the rope shaking. And he wasn't as skilled as she was.

Suddenly, she turned on herself and found herself almost face to face with Kakuzu.

"What are you doing here ?", she asked.

"Same question goes for you ! Training without the net… Are you insane ?"

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

On the ground, Sasuke and Sakura were putting the net on, helped by Sasori and Deidara.

"You're not fine ! As long as you won't talk about what happened last night !"

"Kuzu…"

She sighed.

"Last night, I had sex with Itachi. Willingly. But…"

"He raped you…"

She stiffened.

"He went crazy when I said your name, and…"

"You said my name ?", Kakuzu said blankly.

"… Yes… I was feeling guilty… I was betraying you…"

"Why did you think that ?"

"You…"

She blushed and lowered her face.

"You've been good to me. My weakness last night… I was ashamed. I thought I could resist to him", she whispered.

"I know Itachi can be very… persuasive… when he wants to. But it's not your fault."

"I'm to blame. I'm still weak."

"Do you still suffer ?"

"I know I should not."

"Do you still love him ?"

She didn't answer. Unconsciously, she grabbed her left wrist, as if she wanted to hide it. The scar was still visible.

"You don't have to answer."

"I hate being weak", she hissed.

"Don't say that…"

He walked to her and gently grabbed her wrist.

"But promise me you won't do that again", he said.

"I'm scared…"

"Come here."

She got closer to him and threw herself into his arms, crying. But, doing so, Kakuzu lost his balance and both fell from the rope, on the net.

Yume was still in Kakuzu's arms, shivering. He hugged her tightly.

"Shhh… It's ok… I'm here…", he assured her.

"I'm so weak."

"You need to rest. I'll take you to my caravan."

"Will you stay with me ?"

"I can't. I have to work. But my door has 2 bolts, remember ? You'll be safe."

They got down of the net, and then Yume followed Kakuzu as he walked to his caravan.

"What the hell was that about, un ?", Deidara asked.

"Dunno. But she looks terrible", Sakura said.

"I bet Aniki did something to her."

"How do you know ?"

"I know her. We kind of grew up together. Very few things can upset her this way...", Sasuke explained.

"And Itachi is number one, I'm sure", Deidara muttered.

"Yep."

"She's turning into an emo-girl…", Sasori noticed.

"Shut up, danna, un !"

Yume was now under the sheets of Kakuzu's bed. He had planted a kiss on her forehead before locking the door. She felt more relaxed. The sheets smelled like Kuzu. Like cinnamon too. She felt secured enough to sleep… and dream about the past.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

********************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 15

_Flashback_

6 months earlier. The morning after Yume discovered Itachi's being unfaithful.

Yume woke up in Kakuzu's bed. At first, she didn't realize where she was… and what she was doing there. She sat up on the bed and saw Kakuzu beside her. Memories of the previous night came back to her, as painful as the stitches on her wrist.

_I should be dead by now… if Kakuzu didn't intervene…_

She didn't know if she should be grateful and angry…

Today, she would have to see… them… him... It was more than she could take. Tears came to her eyes. She closed them, hoping it would be enough to stop them. But it was useless.

More than the fact that he cheated on her, it was what he said about her to Karin that was painful.

_If I've never been able to satisfy him… why did he tell me nothing ? And… did he had to screw her on my bed ?_

A mixture of sadness and anger rose in her heart.

At this moment, Kakuzu woke up too.

"Yume ?", he said, his voice still asleep.

"Hi… Kuzu…"

He sat up beside her.

"How do you feel ?"

"I… I don't know exactly…"

He patted her shoulder.

"I remember about last night. But now, I don't know if I could stand to see them together… or in any way. I don't want to cry in front of them. Karin would be only too happy to see me cry."

"But you can't hide in there for the rest of your life !"

"I'd like to. Why not ?"

"Because you're not that weak."

"Don't you think that is weakness ?"

She put her wrist under his nose.

"You were in despair, it was not weakness. Anyway, you'll have to take your things back, this morning… and talk to Itachi."

"I don't want to talk to him !"

"You'll have to, if he asks you why you're changing of caravan."

"I can tell you he doesn't give a shit about it…"

Kakuzu sighed.

"Let's have breakfast ", the older man proposed.

"Shower first…"

"Ok. By the way, you should clean your dress. Blood won't go away if you don't."

"Yep."

She put a dress into a basin full of cold water before taking her shower.

She joined Kakuzu, who was waiting for her outside. They entered the kitchen. Deidara and Zetsu were eating while Konan and Sasuke were cleaning their bowls.

"Good mor-ning !", Deidara sang.

"Hello everyone", Yume answered.

She sat down beside Zetsu, and Kakuzu sat down in front of her. Coffee for him, tea for her.

"How is Madara-san ?", Sasuke asked.

"He's fine. But old Kubo is sick. He's worried…"

"Kubo ?", Konan asked.

"His oldest tiger."

"Ok. What else ?", Kakuzu inquired.

"The usual… he wants to know if I'll join him for Christmas."

"So ?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe. I'd like to see Shisui. Long time I haven't seen him."

"I'm sure he will be delighted to see you. Why did he not come with Madara ?", Sasuke wondered.

"He's in charge of the tigers while Father is away."

At this moment, Karin entered the kitchen. With clothes on, this time.

Yume kept on looking at her bowl. Her hands were slightly shaking when Karin sat beside her… on purpose…

"Hi, Yume-chan !", Karin said brightly.

"Hi…"

"Did you sleep well ? You didn't seem alright, yesterday…"

"I'm great."

"Could you give me the coffee jug, please ?"

Yume obeyed, still not looking at her.

"Oooooh…", the bitch cried.

Karin seized her wounded wrist.

"Where did you get that ?"

"Mind your own business…", Yume groaned.

"But your business is my business ! We're a family, in that circus… aren't we ?"

Yume struggled to escape Karin's grip, but it was useless. Stitches began to bleed again. It hurt, but Yume refused to show her pain.

"Oh… you're bleeding ! Wait, I'll fix it…"

She brought Yume's wrist to her lips and licked the blood, still holding it firmly to prevent Yume's struggling.

Yume winced…

"Stop it immediately !", Kakuzu yelled.

"I just wanted to help…", Karin said.

"That's disgusting, un !", Deidara muttered.

"I want raw meat…"

"Wait for lunch, Zetsu !", Konan sighed.

Kakuzu stood up and forced Karin to release Yume's wrist.

"You're playing Prince Charming, Kakuzu ???", Karin smirked.

"Do you think you're a leech or something ?"

"What is going on here ?"

Itachi just came into the kitchen.

"Kuzu helped Yume", Sasuke said.

"Why did she need help ?"

"Karin made her bleed !", Konan explained.

Yume felt sick. She got to her feet and walked toward the exit.

Itachi stopped her, grabbing her by her waist.

"You don't give me my morning kiss ? How rude…", he whispered.

"Back off…"

"Not before you kiss me…"

"Die…"

Karin chuckled.

"That's not very nice, Yume-chan."

"Shut up, Karin !", Deidara cried.

"Well… you're free to go, Yume…", Itachi muttered.

Yume hurried to get out. Sasuke cast a nasty look at his big brother.

"What's wrong with you, Nii-san ?"

"Hu ?"

"Did you hear the way you just talked to her ?"

"What did I say ?"

"Drop it, Sasuke…"

It was Kakuzu. He gave Sasuke a significant look. Go and help her.

Sasuke nodded and followed Yume as Itachi sat down in front of Karin, beside Kakuzu, who had big difficulties not to strangle them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

********************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 16

Sasuke joined Yume at her caravan. She had stopped at the door. The mess was unbelievable.

"What happened in there ? Did you and Nii-san argue ?"

"You don't want to know…"

She entered the room, took two bags from under her bed and started to pack her things.

"What are you doing ?", Sasuke asked.

"Moving of caravan."

"What for ?"

"I don't want to sleep here ever again !"

"Why ?"

"… Help me, please. Give me the boxes up there", she ordered.

Sasuke obeyed. She put her books, towels, make-up… everything she possessed.

She scanned the room one last time.

"I think it's ok", she sighed.

"Yume…", Sasuke began.

"My bed has been dirtied. This caravan is nothing but dirt."

"Explain yourself !"

She was trying hard not to cry. Sasuke took her hand, to comfort her.

"What happened to your wrist ?"

"…"

"You can tell me. We know each other for a long time…"

"It concerns your brother."

"Did he do that to you ???", Sasuke asked.

"Not exactly…"

"Meaning ?"

"I saw Itachi screwing Karin last night. I tried to kill myself. Kuzu saved me."

"Oh my… I'm sorry…"

Sasuke hugged Yume.

"What will you do, now ?"

"First, I'll change of caravan. Second… I'll avoid them as much as I can."

"Won't you talk to him about it ?"

"Later, maybe… it still hurts."

"Where will you sleep ?"

Yume thought about it for a few minutes.

"Hidan's caravan."

"But he's sharing it with Karin !"

She ignored his last sentence.

"Take the boxes and follow me."

They walked to Hidan's place. Yume knocked at the door. She heard him groan. He was still sleeping.

"Hum… what's going on… hi, Yume…", Hidan mumbled.

"From now on, I'm your new roommate."

Hidan was completely awake now.

"No joke ?"

"No joke."

"Oh thanks Jashin… I was sick of that bitch…"

"Fine. Help me to get rid of her things, then."

"It will be my fucking pleasure !", Hidan yelled.

Sasuke and Hidan were throwing Karin's things in boxes, leaving them outside while Yume was changing the sheets of her new bed.

"Now it's done, I think you should talk to Nii-san."

"We'll see…"

Kakuzu joined them.

"Done ?"

"Yeah ! I'm fucking glad she's my new roommate !"

"Great."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ???"

Karin was running at them, looking furious.

"It's your things", Yume said quietly.

"I can see that, thank you ! Can someone explain that to me ?"

"She's my new roommate, dammit !", Hidan answered.

"But where will I sleep ?"

"I'm sure you already know…", Kakuzu told her.

She looked at him, then nastily smiled.

"I see… but it's no good for pleasure."

Yume was about to jump at her throat, but Sasuke and Kakuzu restrained her.

"ITACHI !", Kakuzu screamed.

Itachi went out of the kitchen.

"What ?"

"You should help Karin to carry her things. You're sharing your caravan with her, now."

Itachi looked taken aback.

"What ?"

"Yume-chan decided it a few minutes ago", Karin explained.

"Ok. I have no problem about that."

Bastard.

"By the way, Yume, can I talk to you ?", Itachi asked.

"No need. Don't worry. I told father about you. He said he'd think about it. My job is done, isn't it ?"

"Great ! Follow me, Karin. I'll help you to… unpack…"

Karin and Itachi left the group. Yume immediately recognized the way he was walking. Fast and swaying. He wanted to have sex.

Hidan scratched his head, looking puzzled.

"I understood nothing", he admitted.

"There's nothing to understand. I'll go training."

She took her MP3 and walked to the marquee. She spent the whole day on the tightrope, refusing to eat lunch, despite Kakuzu's yells. She wouldn't have eaten her dinner either if her father didn't come.

"Yume !"

"Father !!!"

She was sincerely glad to see him again. She jumped into the net, then on the ground, and threw herself into his arms.

"I thought you came back home yesterday !"

"I wanted to surprise you. I dine with you all, tonight. Are you happy ?"

"You have no idea…"

He hugged her, stroking her hair.

"After that, I'll have to talk to you and Itachi", the old Uchiha announced.

He felt her body shivering. It reminded him of when she was a little girl, scared of so many things.

"Something's wrong, Yume ?"

"There's no problem."

"You know you can't hide anything from me… especially like this…"

He gently took her left wrist.

"What did happen ? Yesterday, you were fine when I left you."

She didn't answer. Madara broke their hug and forced her to look into his eyes… his red eyes… allowing him to see everything.

"You're cheating, dad !"

"He cheated on you, as well."

She looked so sad. Madara sighed.

"Go and change your clothes. The dinner is almost ready."

"Yes, dad."

He smiled. She used to call him "dad" when she was feeling weak… the decision he would take later in the evening would affect her, anyway. It was important.

When she joined him, the whole group had installed the tables under the marquee for dinner, to enjoy more space.

Yume sat beside Madara, and Itachi beside her. Kakuzu was facing Yume again, and Karin was facing Itachi. The tension in the air was unbelievable.

Itachi was stroking Yume's back, kissing her neck from time to time, as if nothing happened. She said nothing.

Her eyes met Kakuzu's. He was frowning.

And, by the look on Karin's face, something was going on under the table.

She buried her face into her hands. She was exhausted... The situation was unbearable. She would have planted her fork and knife into his thigh. It would have done her some good.

Madara noticed she was feeling uneasy.

"Do you still want me to take him as an apprentice ? I'd understand if you don't…", her father whispered.

"Whatever… as you wish", she answered in the same way.

"I need a proper answer, Yume."

It would have been so easy to ruin Itachi's hopes…

"Teach him…"

"Why ?"

"He's motivated… and gifted. Good potential."

"Fine."

Then Madara began to talk with Kakashi, his former apprentice.

"What did you say ?", Itachi asked.

She would have killed him.

"Don't worry, Itachi."

"Good."

He leaned over her to kiss her lips, but she avoided him.

"What's wrong with you ? You're acting weird, today…", he muttered.

She looked at him, a vacant expression on her face.

"You should know why…"

"Is it your bad week ?", Itachi asked, a nasty smile on his face.

"Tch…"

Itachi didn't insist and returned to his plate and whatever he was doing under the table.

How she wanted this dinner to end…

A few minutes later, Madara stood up and asked for silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

********************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 17

"I've made my choice. Itachi will be my apprentice for 6 months", Madara announced.

Almost everyone applauded the master of tigers' new apprentice.

"Yeah !"

"Good for you, Itachi-kun !"

Itachi stood up and respectfully bowed to Madara.

"Thank you so much, Madara-san. I promise you won't regret it."

"It's not over…", the old Uchiha cut.

Silence.

"I'll take Karin with me too."

Yume looked at her father, stunned. It couldn't be real...

"Why taking Karin away with you ?", she ashim in a low voice.

"I won't take care of her. Mikoto-san will train her."

"Train her to what ? And why ?"

"She didn't tell me. But you know she likes you. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Madara took Yume's hand.

"Don't think I'm betraying you. You'll understand."

She sadly nodded. She had no choice, anyway.

"I'll come back next week to pick you up. Any question ?", Madara asked.

Nobody answered and the conversations kept on.

Itachi was ecstatic, and Karin looked triumphant. She had what she wanted : Itachi all for herself.

"I can't wait to start my training with Madara-san ! I feel great tonight !", Itachi told her.

"Mmmm…"

_Egoist…_

"Don't you feel happy for me, Yume ?"

"Sure. Six months… you'll learn so many things…"

_What about us, Itachi ? Will you miss me ? Will you need me ?Will you be faithful ?_

Itachi kissed her in the neck, trailing his tongue on her skin. She shivered even more when he discreetly took her hand, placed it on his crotch and gently rubbed it on his hardened member. Angry at him or not, he was still able to turn her on. Even if this time, it was different.

"I want sex… right now…", he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.

She sighed.

"Can't you wait for the end of the dinner ?"

"Not really…"

Something caught Yume's attention. Karin was openly teasing Itachi, now. She was licking her fingers in an obscene way, looking at Itachi. She looked like a very talented pornstar...

But Itachi didn't seem to care, still nuzzling into Yume's neck.

Maybe it was the occasion to take him back to her… to show him she deserved him.

"I'll join you in two minutes", she told him.

"Meet me in my caravan."

"Ok."

Itachi bade everyone good night. Soon after him, Yume did the same. Kakuzu stopped her.

"What are you doing ?", he asked.

"I'll try to talk to him… I won't give up…"

Kakuzu patted her on the shoulder.

"Good luck, then."

She smiled at him, a bit nervously, before leaving.

Kakuzu sat down beside Madara.

"You're aware of Itachi's betrayal… Kuzu…"

"I am. Now she will try to…"

"I know. But I think it's too late. No matter what she will do now."

"I think so too. Should we do something, Madara-san ?"

"No. She won't accept it. We'll be there if it fails, though."

Kakuzu looked at Madara straight in the eyes.

"I'll take care of her."

It was a promise. Madara smiled.

"Thank you."

Kuzu discreetly glanced at Karin. He couldn't suppress a smirk : she looked extremely displeased and frustrated.

********************************************************************************

One more time, Yume was facing this damn door.

She knew what would happen as soon as she would enter the caravan… She took a deep breath and opened the door. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. The door closed behind her. And Itachi caught her from behind. "Here we are", she bitterly thought.

"You didn't lose time to join me…", Itachi purred.

He began to nibble her earlobe and slipped a hand under her pants. She tried to stop him.

"I need to talk to you, Itachi…"

"Later…"

"Ita…"

"I want you…"

His voice was husky and full of desire.

She turned to face him. He was already naked. And ready to have her. He roughly got rid of her shirt and bra, before taking off her pants.

"Damn, Yume ! You should wear skirts or dresses… it's sexier and easier to take off !"

"I'm sorry…"

He violently pushed her on the mattress and immediately penetrated her, without foreplay.

She winced and suppressed a cry. She wasn't in mood for this. Hell no.

"Will you please relax ? It would be much more pleasant if you just…", he groaned.

"But you're too hasty ! I'm not…"

Nevertheless, Itachi kept on his wild pace inside of her, completely ignoring her squeaks of pain, her shivers. Only the sensation of his cock being squeezed in her hot core mattered to him at that moment. He needed to pounce her as hard as he could. And he did it more than heartily.

While he was having fun, she felt like he was ripping her insides.

"Stop moaning like this ! It disturbs me !", he shouted.

"Stop being so rough, then !", Yume begged.

"I need wild sex tonight. I thought you'd understand that !"

"You…"

Feeling annoyed by her complaints, he brutally kissed her, imposing her to shut up. He forced his tongue inside her mouth. It wasn't a loving kiss. It was just a proof of his domination on her.

She didn't try to resist, though. What for ? Once Itachi would be satisfied, it would be easier to have his attention.

He kept on his hard rhythm for a long time. And when he finally came, screaming like an animal, she felt incredibly relieved. It hurt so much… long time it didn't hurt this way…

He finally pulled out and let himself fall on her trembling body, panting hard.

She waited for a few minutes, not moving, not stroking his back with her fingertips or tangling her fingers into his hair… as she used to, after sex. Her arms were limply remaining on the mattress.

"I feel better, now. It was amazing, Yume."

She didn't answer. She was trying to forget about what he just did to her as soon as possible.

"We should do that more often, don't you think ?", he told her as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck.

_It's time._


	18. Chapter 18

Warning : This fiction contains or will contain explicit scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like sex scenes or swearing, I don't force you to read it !!!

Disclaimer : every characters belongs to Kishimito-sama, except Yume, Yaseki, Miyavi and Nyoo !!!

********************************************************************************

Akatsuki Circus

Chapter 18

"Did Karin teach you that ? Did she teach you how to screw like this ? Like an animal ?", Yume whispered.

Itachi sat up on her hips and looked at her. She was staring at the wall, an expression of deep sadness on her features. She wasn't crying... not yet...

"What did you say ?", he asked, as innocently as he could.

"You heard me. I saw you and Karin having sex last night. And I'm certain you did it again this afternoon."

"You're raving...", Itachi chuckled.

"Are you telling me I had hallucinations ?"

Itachi felt quite nervous... he didn't like to lie to her but... he thought he had no other option.

"I'm not saying that... I... we were chatting while you were dining with your father... we had a few drinks... a bit too much, maybe... and..."

Itachi had no idea about what to say... He perfectly knew he made a mistake with Karin. But why was Yume so upset ? This unexpected confrontation was deeply annoying him.

He leaned over her and aimed at her lips. Kissing her was the way to silence her. But she moved her face away from him.

"Yume... It was an accident... a very... very stupid accident. She's nothing to me...", he insisted.

Their eyes finally met. He saw disgust and sorrow in her heart. She was judging him... and it was one of the things he hated the most.

As for Yume, she detected restlessness and embarrassment coming from him. It was the first time she saw him that way, and didn't know how to react. Those negative feelings frightened her. She turned her head away, slightly shivering.

Seeing his girlfriend that anxious exasperated him. He roughly seized her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I swear it's true", he groaned, an expression close to hatred deforming his features.

He tightened his grip when she tried to escape him and pressed his lips against hers. They were cold. She was cold. Furious, he slapped her hard enough to scratch her soft cheek.

Yume looked hard at him, her eyes full of burning tears, as she put her hand on her cheek. She couldn't believe he hit her...

"How dare you...", she muttered.

She pushed him away from her on the mattress, and sat up on the edge of the bed. She picked up her clothes on the floor.

Itachi brutally grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the bed again. He then seized her wrists and blocked them on each side of the pillow.

"Damn, Yume... why don't you believe me ? It was a fucking mistake !!! Due to alcohol !!! It won't happen again !!! I promise !!!", he yelled at her.

She cried harder, scared to death. Did her tears awake him ? Itachi realized he went too far with Yume. He hid his face between her breasts, tenderly kissing her there.

"You're the only girl I need... Believe me... My love..."

She managed to free her left hand from his grip... and stroked his dark hair, as if she wanted to soothe him. Itachi thought she was touched by his last sentence... He kissed her again. It was a gentle and caring kiss, this time, licking her lips, warming them up with his passion.

_What to do, now ? Should I trust him ?_

It was a horrible decision to take...

She closed her eyes and felt something hard touch her belly as he leaned closer to her.

_How can he... Is he only thinking with his dick ??? How can he think about sex after such a situation ???_

"Please, don't be angry at me... Let's enjoy this last week together... Six months without you will be far too long...", he told her between two kisses.

"I'll see you at Christmas..."

"You'll be my most precious present, my dearest...", Itachi purred.

Unwillingly, she smiled. Although he lied about Karin... although he slapped her... she would do anything for him. She still loved him. The next kiss came from her... a passionate kiss... a hopeful kiss...

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Yume... Let me fix you..."

He began to lick her bruised cheek, before spreading soft kisses on his way to her sore sex. He tenderly licked her clitoris with his burning tongue while his index was looking for the most sensitive part of her wet cavern. Her whole body shivered again, but Itachi misinterpreted this language again.

He only focused on her body, but if he had a closer look at Yume's face, he would have noticed he was all wrong. Her eyes were tightly shut, small tears imprisoned in her eyelashes. Her hands grabbed her pillow with all their strength. It's was too painful... but she had no plan to break this moment. When he was kind and loving, like he was now, she always wanted to please him as much as she could... no matter how she was.

On his side, Itachi was certain she enjoyed his ministrations. His finger was sliding with ease inside of her. It was partly due to his seeds of course, but most of all, thanks to his skillful touches. Soon, his boner was throbbing too much.

When he replaced his index by his member, he didn't notice that his finger was covered in blood. He only knew she was perfectly ready to welcome him... and the feeling of his length being gripped inside his mistress erased any worries he could have.

He began with a gentle pace, slowly thrusting in and pulling out while he massaged her breasts. He knew she always enjoyed when he was playing with her boobs, a task he complied with enthusiasm. Usually, she would have tangled her fingers in his beautiful raven hair, but her hands remained stuck to the pillow.

Then, progressively, unconscious of the suffering she was enduring, he increased his movements...

Faster... harder... again... again... It took all her energy not to scream... to change her moans of pain into moans of pleasure... to enjoy what Itachi was doing...

When he finally climaxed, she never imagined she would feel that relieved one day...

Itachi didn't pulled out after his orgasm. He seized her waist and rolled over the mattress, allowing Yume to rest on his muscular torso, as they used to do after wild sex. Her hands crawled to his shoulders while he caressed her back with his fingertips, before pulling the blanket on their exhausted bodies.

"I love you, Yume...", Itachi quietly said.

As he didn't get an answer from her, he thought she was already asleep. He buried his hands in her mane, and quickly fell asleep too.

But Yume was perfectly awake. Her aching insides would never let her sleep, anyway. She waited... waited... then, when she was certain that Itachi was deeply asleep, she cautiously and slowly escaped from the bed. But, doing so, the pain augmented.

_I need some analgesic..._

She went to the small bathroom and silently rummaged in the small box containing her medicines... nothing. Feeling something leaking from her, she decided to clean herself. She took a towel and humidified it. The white fabric turned red, scaring her.

_It could explain why it's so painful... crap... I need antibiotics too... just in case..._

Once her cleaning was over, she put on underwear and her old lavender pajamas. Without a noise, she walked out of the caravan.

Once she was outside, she stopped.

_I can't go to the medic caravan... Nyoo is asleep... I should have a look at the medic box in the kitchen..._

But the lights of the kitchen were on. What if it was Karin again ? She would have drop her idea to get something against the pain if each step she made weren't so... Still wincing, she entered the room.

She sighed in relief when she saw who was there.

Kakuzu was making a sandwich with the rest of the diner. He turned his head to the door, and smiled at Yume.

"Insomnia ?", he asked.

"Hn... and my stomach hurts... where's the box with medicines of the kitchen ?"

"What do you need ?"

"Paracetamol..."

Kakuzu went to the fridge and took some pills from a big box on top of it. He handed them to her and poured her a glass of water.

"Do you want me to prepare you something ? You didn't eat much...", he proposed.

"I'm not hungry, thank you."

"How about some jasmine tea ? I didn't drink the whole teapot."

"It would be great", she smiled at him.

She sat down beside him, wincing again. He frowned when he saw the look on her face.

"Problem ?", Kakuzu inquired.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than what you think, Yume."

She took the mug he handed her and slowly drank the hot liquid. Its warmth spreading over her body helped. She felt a bit better.

"Let's say that... Itachi and I are trying to take as much good time as possible before he leaves..."

"I hope it doesn't mean that he's the only one to enjoy it...", the stitched man mumbled.

She laughed... or tried to. Kakuzu sighed.

"What are you planning to do, about him ?", he asked.

She lowered her eyes on her mug.

"He lied about that stupid slut...". It wasn't a question.

"Yes... but I give him a last chance...", she murmured.

"If he fails, you'll suffer again..."

She absently touched the stitches on her wrist.

"I'm already suffering..."

She calmly stood up and went back to her caravan. Yet, the sight of the door scared her. She was afraid of it... of what she could see behind it... She nervously pressed her hands together on her chest, trying to relax. She could have screamed when she felt a large hand touch her shoulder. Kakuzu had followed her.

"Let's have a sit", he whispered.

Both sit down on the steps of the caravan. The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. Curiously enough, her distress touched him more than he thought.

"Yume... I must say I disagree with your decision to stay with him... I can't protect you from your own decisions... but if you ever need help, I'll be there."

She cried harder.

"Why don't you dump him ? He'll go back to Karin as soon as they'll be gone, and you know that."

"Don't say that... please...", she sobbed.

"You should think about it... even if it's hard for you..."

She didn't answer. He hugged her more tightly. She progressively calmed down. She lifted her face and looked at her savior. And something weird happened.

How many time did it last ? Who knew what happened exactly ? It was a silent exchange... they didn't need words... they were lost into each other's eyes.

The magic broke when they heard Itachi call for Yume. He gently kissed her forehead and hurried to his own caravan.

The door opened, revealing her naked lover.

"What are you doing here ? You're going to catch a cold !", Itachi said.

"Gomen..."

He helped her to stand up and took her to the bed. Yume cuddled close to the young man, trying to find the less painful position for her.

A question was still burning her lips. But it will have to wait for tomorrow. She badly needed to sleep.

********************************************************************************

**Well, that scene was quite hard to write. I wanted Itachi to be the worst moron ever... I don't know if I succeeded... I'd like to thank my Muse, Koutou (without you, this fic would have ended in a flower pot) , Kalinereine (one of the best writers I know) and Cheeky-half demon for her precious help. Don't hesitate to criticize ! (Sorry for the syntax mistakes... I'm just French... and we are no good for other foreign languages...)**


End file.
